pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB001: Let's Go! The Journey Towards the Championship
is the 1st chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold, a trainer from New Bark Town, goes on adventure to Cherrygrove City. He makes his first moves by winning the first battle, and helping an injured Pidgey. Another trainer comes and attacks him, declaring him as his enemy for helping a weakling out. Gold fights this trainer, whom he recognizes as a thief, who aspires to become the most powerful trainer. Chapter Plot There are two talented boys, named "Golden Boys". One of them faces Joey, a youngster, who asks for his challenger's name. The boy shouts out he is Gold from New Bark Town, who sends out his partner, a Totodile. Joey notes that is a new Water-type Pokémon, and sends out a Rattata, immediately declaring Hyper Fang. Totodile charges and uses Bite, by biting Rattata's head. Joey panics to see his Rattata being eaten, and calls it back. Gold sees he won the battle, while Joey wonders how long is Gold a trainer, considering he used that new Pokémon to win. Gold admits this is his first day, shocking Joey. Gold explains Professor Elm asked him to visit his lab. There, Elm asked of Gold to visit the Pokémon sage in Cherrygrove City. The matter was very important, and since Elm was too busy, he let Gold take care of the task, even letting him choose his first Pokémon. Elm sent out the Water-type Totodile, the Fire-type Cyndaquil and the Grass-type Pokémon, Chikorita. Gold was thrilled he could choose one of them, though Elm pointed out he knew Gold since he was a child, and remarked he had the power of observation. Gold thought Chikorita was too cute. He thought of Cyndaquil using a Fire-type attack, and went to choose him. However, just as he was to touch it, Gold's arm got bitten by Totodile. Elm remarked Totodile grew fond of Gold, who wailed in pain, and wondered if this was an okay start for him. Elm asked of Gold to contact him once he met up with the sage, and gave him the Pokégear. Suddenly, a shadow lurks around the window, and Gold spots them. Elm saw nothing, but Gold swore he had seen someone dressed in black. Elm asked of Gold not to concern himself with these trivial things, else he wouldn't become a successful trainer. Joey is astounded by the story, and frustrated, thinking Gold simply won because he ended up with Totodile. Gold asks if Cherrygrove City is close, and Joey replies he will be able to arrive there by sunset. Joey suggests staying at the Pokémon Center, since certain Pokémon appear only at night. Gold thanks Joey, and promises to contact him via the Pokégear for another battle. Joey winks, wondering if Gold will tell him how he won with the beginner's luck. Suddenly, Gold hears something, and finds an injured Pidgey. Gold approaches it, but the Pidgey is scared of him. Joey believes humans hurt Pidgey, and believes members of Team Rocket did this. However, he remembers the organization has disbanded. Regardless, Gold points out they have to heal Pidgey, but Joey replies the Pokémon Center is far away, and starts praying for Pidgey. Gold, however, spots a fruit tree. He gives some fruit for the Pidgey, explaining that will recover its energy. He also gives a small bag, attached to a string, for the Pidgey to give to its children. Joey notes Gold is actually kindhearted, rather than arrogant. After parting ways with Joey, Gold continues on, wondering who would hurt Pidgey like that. Seeing the evening is upon him, Gold speeds ahead, until Professor Elm contacts him, reporting something terrible has happened. He asks Gold to return, who explains he already walked far away. A boy appears behind Gold, who turns around, seeing leaves coming at him. The leaves cut the grass in a shape of a Poké Ball. Gold stares at the boy, noting the black clothes, while Elm asks what is going on. The boy tells his name is Black, and shows Chikorita, which makes Gold realize that is actually Professor Elm's Pokémon. Gold questions why did Black attack him with Razor Leaf. Black explains he saw potential within Chikorita, and has stolen it. Gold points out that was the person at Elm's window, but Black ignores that, declaring he would do anything to become the most powerful trainer. Black admits he also "trashed that weakling", as Gold sees Black attacked that Pidgey. Black cackles, since that Pidgey served no purpose, being a weakling. Gold claims people and Pokémon should be friends and grow together. Black, however, saw Gold helping Pidgey, and declares him an enemy for helping a weakling out. Gold has Totodile attack Black, who sends Chikorita to defend himself. Gold realizes due to type disadvantage, Totodile is a weaker opponent. Black claims an amateur like Gold shouldn't brag, and promises to crush him, so he will never become the best trainer. Using Razor Leaf, Chikorita defeats Totodile. Gold rushes to Totodile, while Black has Chikorita repeat its attack. Much to his surprise, Black sees Gold actually defends Totodile with his own life. However, the Pidgey from earlier gusts away the attack. Silver is unamused and curses, since Pidgey is at an advantage over Chikorita. Pidgey uses Gust, and blows away Chikorita, defeating it. Black calls Chikorita back, and calls Gold incompetent for being rescued by a Pokémon. Black decides to leave, but promises if he ever sees Gold once more, he'll settle the fight. Black leaves, with his goal to enter the championship. Gold looks at him, and promises to keep that in mind. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters